Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of setting administrative authority for each of windows. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of setting administrative authority for each of windows according to display positions of the windows. Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology of detecting a position of a user and deciding a display position of a window corresponding to the user based on the result of detection.